Unease
by abodo
Summary: Alibaba and Kougyoku have marriage problems. Alibaba is worried, so is Kougyoku.


Alibaba was worried. He lay down on the bed he shared with his wife. Through the darkness he could see her small form laying a body's width away from him. Her back was all he could see. The sight made the distance between them seemingly stretch beyond what it was.

He didn't understand, the past few days she had begun to withdraw from him. She avoided him and did not speak nor look at him until he approached her. He was worried because he wondered if his wife no longer loved him.

The morning came and he left the house with unease in his heart. His wife's farewell less than enthusiastic about starting the day.

He worked from dawn till dusk. Deliveries and ferrying peoples across the desert. But he deined to take long requests. He would point those to the younger and more ambitious cart drivers. He wanted to go home to his wife.

But in the afternoons, when the sun turns to dusk, he is reminded of that lonely bed that two people share. She doesn't want to be by his side. He's afraid of that so he cannot go home. He's terrified of his home. Terrified of the possibility his wife will tell him someday that she would leave.

He joins his fellow cart drivers at the bar. Drinks, food and merriment are plenty. He watches his friends as they flag down waitresses who can be paid to give their time. He watches how his friends flirt with a crooked smile and a heavy heart. The waitressses know to avoid him by now. Alibaba had denied their advances for money many times. Always because he was married. Not only because he was married but he loves his wife.

The night goes on but Alibaba decides to go home before the others. He wants to see his wife. He misses her.

His house is still lit as he reaches his home. His heart tightens at the thought that he might open his door to his wife in the arms of another man. He prays it never comes to pass. But his heart is spared of such thoughts when he sees his wife at the window. She sees him as well so he waves. She waves back with a somber smile before retreating back inside.

Alibaba opens his door to find his wife alighting the stairs.

"Kougyoku.", the cart driver strides over to embrace his wife. He stops when he sees the expression on her face. She looks like she's bracing herself for a blow to herself. "Kougyoku", Alibaba looks at his wife with worried eyes, "what's wrong?"

The former princess of the east stares at him with those same somber eyes. "Alibaba.", her voice is strained. It sounded as if she'd been crying. "We need to talk."

Alibaba's heart dropped at those words. He followed his wife who seated herself at their dining table. He notices that the few servants they have are nowhere in sight, probably retired for the night already. He seats himself across his wife.

The two of them sit in silence. Neither knowing what to say nor how to say what came to their minds.

"Alibaba."

Kougyoku breaks the ice.

"The past weeks... I've been acting immature."

Alibaba wonders what she means and he realizes it may be why she's been acting so cold to him. So he stays quiet and listens.

"I'm sorry.", she bows her head and Alibaba feels like apologizing himself.

"I thought I was prepared. I thought I was ready for it. But I was wrong.", she covers her face with both hands. Her voice cracked into a cry at the end.

Alibaba stared wide-eyed at the scene. He didn't understand her at all. He didn't understand but he didn't like what he was seeing. So he did the first thing that came to mind. He got around the table to his wife's side and took her in his arms.

She only cried harder as he did so. Her voice whispering over and over that she was sorry. She was terrified and Alibaba himself felt like something in him was dying at the sight of her in this state. The fear of another man in her life resurfaced in his heart and constricted it with such he felt like it would stop.

"I'm sorry Alibaba.", Kougyoku cried. "I know it's selfish of me but I just can't accept it. I thought I could be strong but I can't. I want to be the only woman in your life."

...

Alibaba listened to those garbled words carefully.

"I know that you never meant to marry me and though I've grown to love you, you may not feel the same way. I had not imagined the day you'd seek another woman, a concubine. But when you came back one night with the scent of a woman, I felt like my heart had shattered into a thousand shards."

He smelled of a woman?

"I didn't like it. But I remembered that you were once royalty and your culture allows polygamy. That's why kept silent. But that silence only nurtured my fears. My worries, my insecurities. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid to. You may hate me and my selfishness now but lease let me be the only woman in your life."

Alibaba thought back to the past weeks. He had been at work, he had been with his friends, he had been to the bars. He had been accosted by the waitresses- Wait! So that was it! The scent of another woman... The way she acted so hurt when he tried to hug her.

"Idiot.", Alibaba tightened his embrace. "I should be the one that's sorry. I didn't know about the things I'd done wrong. I didn't pay enough attention to the fact I caused you much pain. I should be the one whispering apologies over and over to you. I've hurt you so much for so long and all I've done is suspect you of no longer loving me. When in fact you suffered for loving me so much. So let me say this first. I'm sorry.".

"Ali...baba?"

"Kougyoku, you're my wife. My only wife. There is no one that will stand at my side but you. I don't need concubines, I don't need another woman. Never doubt that I love only you."

Alibaba let her go to take her hands in his. He kissed them softly as he whispered his vows. "Ren Kougyoku, I swear love and loyalty to you. Until death will I love you and until we are reborn I will still love you. Please stay at my side."

"I will. I'll stay at your side forever.", Kougyoku's tears fell. But those tears were now of happiness.


End file.
